reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
POW Transport
Found around security areas and large bases, POW Transports serve as vehicles for transferring prisoners and detained soldiers or terrorists to various locations and even to courts, they have been known to be common and easy targets to hostile factions for breakout operations. They are being utilised by the following forces: * United States Task Forces - Utilises a Bronco with transport configuration * Iron Dragon PLA - Operates a vehicle built by Beijing Auto-Works * Global Liberation Resistance - Model is unknown, originates from the Middle East * Forth Reich of Yuri - Built on a Russian truck platform, used by Yuri for transportation United States Task Forces "By code 178, treat them fair" - Bronco operator talking with his partner - To be added... Armed and Ready During its runs on transporting prisoners from a Detention Camp within USA bases to maximum security prisons in other bases, they are known to become targets of planned prison breaks organised by hostile factions which also included the Global Liberation Army, these known versions of the Evans Bronco are equipped with a machine gun for self defensive purposes. Whilst being equipped with bullet-proof windows and break-proof glass during the runs, these vehicles are known to be a moderate threat to other factions attacking light armoured units including infantry regiments, unlike the Resistance transport operated by the GLRF, they are known to be more durable and well prepared for harsh conditions. Iron Dragon PLA "There is always room for more, young one" - Convict operator speaking to his companion - To be added... Inspiring Morale Whilst not out transporting prisoners to high security bases within China's bases, the Beijing Convict can provide support to all allies of the Iron Dragon PLA's forces on the field by providing inspirational morale to allow fighters on the battlefield to fight harder through traditional Chinese Propaganda, utilizing speakers found on several Speaker Towers on the front and back of the vehicle. All-thou it is not common to find these around the field they can be found in cities to help China in liberating their country from enemy forces and terrorists, they are unarmed and usually guarded by several infantry brigades to ensure it is operating by standard of the Chinese military regiments, all forces deployed with several numbers of the vehicle are to keep it defended at all cost to ensure it doesn't get destroyed by any hostiles whilst inspiring morale and recruiting forces. Global Liberation Resistance "Keep them alive, we don't want them to be harmed" - Resistance co-operator speaking to the driver - To be added... Armoured Variant Operating in the GLRF's forces, found near Prisons are a set of armoured transports operated by the GLRF which allow them to survive on the battlefield whilst transporting their captured POWs from the prison to another base. Whilst being equipped with a machine gun for self defense like the USA's Bronco, the armour give them additional protection from enemy units but only for a short time. The armoured Resistance trucks are equipped with armour sheets on the side of the transport and a plow on the front, they prove to be more better than the unarmored variants but they are still vulnerable to enemy units, usually with their doors open. Forth Reich "They will submit to Yuri's will" - Steed operator - To be added... Behind the Scenes * POW Trucks are basically their beta states, before Generals was released, several parts of their models including round parts such as the vehicle wheels and exhausts have been recreated. :* Some also feature additional extras, such as salvage and weapons, China's version will be coming soon, the new factions will have their own, some will feature some animations. * They won't have prisoner collection capabilities, but will have transport capabilities which they can utilize for captured prisoners during missions. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Vehicles Category:Unique Units Category:Units of Multiple Origins